ChaOS TCG: Danganronpa THE ANIMATION/Image Gallery
A gallery of cards featured in the ChaOS TCG: Danganronpa THE ANIMATION set. Cards in this set come in 7 ranks of rarity. Those ranks in order of rarity: SP (signature cards), RRR (triple rare), SR (super rare), RR (double rare), R''' (rare), '''U (uncommon) and C''' (common). Some cards have multiple variants of the same card. :Note: The cards featured on this page are translated with original Super High School Level titles and romaji firstname-lastname formatting of their names intact, rather than the localized equivalents, because these cards have not been localized. They translations here are reproductions of the original card formatting. ''All scans are sourced from OreNoTurn.'' Trial Deck= These cards are exclusive to the trial deck, and thus not available in the booster packs. The letter '''T in the card ID number reflects the fact that these cards are not available in booster packs. Card names translated by OKKO Translations at Otakukato.com. ChaOS TCG DR-T01 Hope's Peak Academy Student Makoto Naegi.png|'DR-T01': Hope's Peak Academy Student 【Naegi Makoto】 ChaOS TCG DR-T01P.jpg|'DR-T01P': Hope's Peak Academy Student 【Naegi Makoto】 ChaOS TCG DR-T02 Hope's Peak Academy Student Sayaka Maizono.png|'DR-T02': Hope's Peak Academy Student 【Maizono Sayaka】 ChaOS TCG DR-T02SP.jpg|'DR-T02【SP】': Signed by Makiko Ōmoto. ChaOS TCG DR-T03 Hope's Peak Academy Student Byakuya Togami.jpg|'DR-T03': Hope's Peak Academy Student 【Togami Byakuya】 ChaOS TCG DR-T04 Hope's Peak Academy Student Celestia Ludenberg.png|'DR-T04': Hope's Peak Academy Student 【Celestia Ludenberg】 ChaOS TCG DR-T05 Hope's Peak Academy Student Aoi Asahina.png|'DR-T05': Hope's Peak Academy Student 【Asahina Aoi】 ChaOS TCG DR-T06 Hope's Peak Academy Student Sakura Ogami.png|'DR-T06': Hope's Peak Academy Student 【Ōgami Sakura】 ChaOS TCG DR-T07 Hope's Peak Academy Student Kyouko Kirigiri.jpg|'DR-T07': Hope's Peak Academy Student 【Kirigiri Kyōko】 ChaOS TCG DR-T08 Hope's Peak Academy Student Monokuma.jpg|'DR-T08': Hope's Peak Academy Principal 【Monokuma】 ChaOS TCG DR-T09 Excited Monokuma.jpg|'DR-T09': Excited Monokuma ChaOS TCG DR-T10 Calling the Class to Trial.jpg|'DR-T10': Calling the Class to Trial ChaOS TCG DR-T11 Punishment.jpg|'DR-T11': Punishment ChaOS TCG DR-T12 Danganronpa.jpg|'DR-T12': Danganronpa ChaOS TCG DR-T13 Sayaka Maizono's DVD.jpg|'DR-T13': Maizono Sayaka's DVD ChaOS TCG DR-T14 Fashion Magazine.jpg|'DR-T14': Fashion Magazine ChaOS TCG DR-T15 Dying Message.jpg|'DR-T15': Dying Message ChaOS TCG DR-T16 Honey.jpg|'DR-T16': Honey ChaOS TCG DR-T17 Electronic Student Handbook.jpg|'DR-T17': Electronic Student Handbook ChaOS TCG DR-T18 Class Trial Byakuya Togami and Celestia Ludenberg.jpg|'DR-T18': Class Trial ChaOS TCG DR-T19 Tea in the Dining Room Sakura Oogami and Aoi Asahina.jpg|'DR-T19': Tea in the Dining Room ChaOS TCG DR-T20 Collected Evidence Kyouko Kirigiri.jpg|'DR-T20': Collected Evidence |-| Chara= Partner cards, which can be used to attack and defend. These cards are exclusive to the 8-card booster packs. Card names translated by Xak at Chaos@NKDS (now defunct). ChaOS TCG DR-001RR Super High School Level Good Luck.jpg|'DR-001【RR】:' Super High School Level Good Luck ChaOS TCG DR-001RRR Super High School Level Good Luck.jpg|'DR-001【RRR】:' Super High School Level Good Luck ChaOS TCG DR-002C Heading Towards Escape.jpg|'DR-002【C】:' Heading Towards Escape DR-003R Torn Bonds.jpg|'DR-003【R】:' Torn Bonds ChaOS TCG DR-004RR Super High School Level Kyouko.jpg|'DR-004【RR】:' Super High School Level ??? ChaOS TCG DR-004SP Super High School Level Kyouko.jpg|'DR-004【SP】:' Signed by Yōko Hikasa ChaOS TCG DR-005C Heading Towards Escape.jpg|'DR-005【C】:' Heading Towards Escape ChaOS TCG DR-006R Girl of Many Mysteries.jpg|'DR-006【R】:' Girl of Many Mysteries ChaOS TCG DR-007RR Super High School Level Gyaru.jpg|'DR-007【RR】:' Super High School Level Gyaru ChaOS TCG DR-007SP Super High School Level Gyaru.jpg|'DR-007【SP】:' Signed by Megumi Toyoguchi ChaOS TCG DR-008R Call to the Gym.jpg|'DR-008【R】:' Call to the Gym ChaOS TCG DR-009C Beginning of the Extraordinary.jpg|'DR-009【C】:' Beginning of the Extraordinary ChaosTCG DR-010RR Super High School Level Swimmer.jpg|'DR-010【RR】:' Super High School Level Swimmer ChaosTCG DR-010RRR Super High School Level Swimmer.jpg|'DR-010【RRR】:' Super High School Level Swimmer Chaos TCG DR-011C Limit Of Her Endurance.jpg|'DR-011【C】:' Limit of Her Endurance Chaos TCG DR-012U Searching for Togami.jpg|'DR-012【U】:' Searching for Togami Chaos TCG DR-013RR Super High School Level Scion.jpg|'DR-013【RR】:' Super High School Level Heir Chaos TCG DR-013RRR Super High School Level Scion.jpg|'DR-013【RRR】:' Super High School Level Heir Chaos TCG DR-014U Self-Confidence Supported By Real Ability.jpg|'DR-014【U】:' Self-Confidence Supported by Real Ability Chaos TCG DR-015C Participation In The Game.jpg|'DR-015【C】:' Participation In the Game ChaosTCG DR-016RR Super High School Level Literature Girl.jpg|'DR-016【R】:' Super High School Level Literary Girl ChaosTCG DR-016RRR Super High School Level Literature Girl.jpg|'DR-016【SR】:' Super High School Level Literary Girl ChaosTCG DR-017U Eyes Fixated On Togami.jpg|'DR-017【C】:' Eyes Fixated on Togami ChaosTCG DR-018C Super High School Level Murderer.jpg|'DR-018【U】:' Super High School Level Murderer ChaosTCG DR-019R Super High School Level Fortuneteller.jpg|'DR-019【R】:' Super High School Level Fortune Teller ChaosTCG DR-019SR Super High School Level Fortuneteller.jpg|'DR-019【SR】:' Super High School Level Fortune Teller ChaosTCG DR-020C Beginning of the Class Trial.jpg|'DR-020【C】:' Beginning of the Class Trial ChaosTCG DR-021R Super High School Level Martial Artist.jpg|'DR-021【R】:' Super High School Level Fighter ChaosTCG DR-021SR Super High School Level Martial Artist.jpg|'DR-021【SR】:' Super High School Level Fighter ChaosTCG DR-022C Concerned For Asahina.jpg|'DR-022【C】:' Concerned for Asahina ChaosTCG DR-023U Beginning Of The Class Trial.jpg|'DR-023【U】:' Beginning of the Class Trial ChaosTCG DR-024RR Super High School Level Idol.jpg|'DR-024【RR】:' Super High School Level Idol ChaosTCG DR-024SP Super High School Level Idol.jpg|'DR-024【SP】:' Signed by Makiko Ōmoto ChaosTCG DR-025R In the Middle of the Unexpected.jpg|'DR-025【R】:' In the Middle of the Unexpected ChaosTCG DR-026C Torn Bonds.jpg|'DR-026【C】:' Torn Bonds ChaosTCG DR-027R Super High School Level Baseball Player.jpg|'DR-027【R】:' Super High School Level Baseball Player ChaosTCG DR-027SR Super High School Level Baseball Player.jpg|'DR-027【SR】:' Super High School Level Baseball Player ChaosTCG DR-028U Search Within The School.jpg|'DR-028【U】:' Search Within the School ChaosTCG DR-029R Super High School Level Discipline Committee Member.jpg|'DR-029【R】:' Super High School Level Public Morals Committee Member ChaosTCG DR-029SR Super High School Level Discipline Committee Member.jpg|'DR-029【SR】:' Super High School Level Public Morals Committee Member ChaosTCG DR-030C Flinching At The Rules.jpg|'DR-030【C】:' Flinching at the Rules ChaosTCG DR-031C Overflowing Sense Of Justice.jpg|'DR-031【C】:' Overflowing Sense of Justice ChaosTCG DR-032R Super High School Level Bosozoku.jpg|'DR-032【R】:' Super High School Level Bōsōzoku ChaosTCG DR-032SR Super High School Level Bosozoku.jpg|'DR-032【SR】:' Super High School Level Bōsōzoku ChaosTCG DR-033C Information Meeting At The Dining Hall.jpg|'DR-033【C】:' Information Meeting at the Dining Hall ChaosTCG DR-034C Becoming Enraged.jpg|'DR-034【C】:' Becoming Enraged ChaosTCG DR-035RR Super High School Level Gambler.jpg|'DR-035【RR】:' Super High School Level Gambler ChaosTCG DR-035SP Super High School Level Gambler.jpg|'DR-035【SP】:' Signed by Hekiru Shiina ChaosTCG DR-036C Call To The Gym.jpg|'DR-036【C】:' Call to the Gym ChaosTCG DR-037R Shocked.jpg|'DR-037【R】:' Shocked ChaosTCG DR-038R Super High School Doujin Creator.jpg|'DR-038【R】:' Super High School Level Dōjin Author ChaosTCG DR-038SR Super High School Doujin Creator.jpg|'DR-038【SR】:' Super High School Level Dōjin Author ChaosTCG DR-039C Words Of Consolation.jpg|'DR-039【C】:' Words of Consolation ChaosTCG DR-040C Gathering In The Morning.jpg|'DR-040【C】:' Gathering in the Morning ChaosTCG DR-041R Super High School Level Programmer.jpg|'DR-041【R】:' Super High School Level Programmer ChaosTCG DR-041SR Super High School Level Programmer.jpg|'DR-041【SR】:' Super High School Level Programmer ChaosTCG DR-042R Believes In His Comrades.jpg|'DR-042【R】:' Believes in His Comrades ChaosTCG DR-043C Denying.jpg|'DR-043【C】:' Denying ChaosTCG DR-044RR Embodiment Of Despair.jpg|'DR-044【RR】:' Embodiment of Despair ChaosTCG DR-044RRR Embodiment Of Despair.jpg|'DR-044【RRR】:' Embodiment of Despair ChaosTCG DR-045U Adherence To Rules.jpg|'DR-045【U】:' Adherence to Rules? ChaosTCG DR-046R Invitation To Class Trial.jpg|'DR-046【R】:' Invitation to Class Trial ChaosTCG DR-047R Learning Type Artificial Intelligence Program.jpg|'DR-047【R】:' Learning-Type Artificial Intelligence Program |-| Extra= Cards used to modify partner Chara cards with additional abilities and stats. These cards are exclusive to the 8-card booster packs. Card names translated by Xak at Chaos@NKDS (now defunct). ChaosTCG DR-048C Hope In The Midst Of Despair.jpg|'DR-048【C】:' Hope in the Midst of Despair ChaosTCG DR-049U Journey To Escape.jpg|'DR-049【U】:' Journey to Escape ChaosTCG DR-050U Discovery of Alter Ego.jpg|'DR-050【U】:' Discovery of Alter Ego ChaosTCG DR-051C Information Meeting At The Dining Hall.jpg|'DR-051【C】:' Information Meeting at the Dining Hall ChaosTCG DR-052U Meeting By The Poolside.jpg|'DR-052【U】:' Meeting by the Poolside ChaosTCG DR-053C Soul Brothers.jpg|'DR-053【C】:' Soul Brothers ChaosTCG DR-054U Discover of Alter Ego.jpg|'DR-054【U】:' Discovery of Alter Ego ChaosTCG DR-055U Two People Squaring Off.jpg|'DR-055【U】:' Two People Squaring Off ChaosTCG DR-056C Information Meeting At The Dining Hall.jpg|'DR-056【C】:' Information Meeting at the Dining Hall ChaosTCG DR-057C Notification From Monokuma.jpg|'DR-057【C】:' Notification From Monokuma ChaosTCG DR-058U Participation In The Game.jpg|'DR-058【U】:' Participation in the Game ChaosTCG DR-059U Being Manipulated.jpg|'DR-059【U】:' Being Manipulated ChaosTCG DR-060U The Ordinary Within The Extraordinary.jpg|'DR-060【U】:' The Ordinary Within The Extraordinary ChaosTCG DR-061C An Ordinary Scene.jpg|'DR-061【C】:' An Ordinary Scene ChaosTCG DR-062C Feelings Towards Her Close Friend.jpg|'DR-062【C】:' Feelings Towards Her Close Friend ChaosTCG DR-063C Fearless Smile.jpg|'DR-063【C】:' Fearless Smile ChaosTCG DR-064U Aesthetics Of Murder.jpg|'DR-064【U】:' Aesthetics of Murder ChaosTCG DR-065C Pointing Out The Method Of The Crime.jpg|'DR-065【C】:' Pointing Out the Method of the Crime ChaosTCG DR-066C Class Trial.jpg|'DR-066【C】:' Class Trial ChaosTCG DR-067R Idol Outfit.jpg|'DR-067【R】:' Idol Outfit ChaosTCG DR-068U In Despair.jpg|'DR-068【U】:' In Despair ChaosTCG DR-069U Received Owada's Feelings.jpg|'DR-069【U】:' Received Ōwada's Feelings ChaosTCG DR-070U Driven To A Corner.jpg|'DR-070【U】:' Driven to a Corner ChaosTCG DR-071C Requirements For Graduation.jpg|'DR-071【C】:' Requirements for Graduation ChaosTCG DR-072C Great Reasoning Q.jpg|'DR-072【C】:' Great Reasoning? ChaosTCG DR-073R Beginning Of The Extraordinary.jpg|'DR-073【R】:' Beginning of the Extraordinary ChaosTCG DR-074C Ridiculing Laughter.jpg|'DR-074【C】:' Ridiculing Laughter |-| Event= Event cards, which when played, trigger an effect on either your opponent's cards or your own. These cards are exclusive to the 8-card booster packs. Card names translated by Xak at Chaos@NKDS (now defunct). ChaosTCG DR-075U Complete Change.jpg|'DR-075【U】:' Complete Change ChaosTCG DR-076R Dozing.jpg|'DR-076【R】:' Dozing ChaosTCG DR-077U Morning Greeting.jpg|'DR-077【U】:' Morning Greeting ChaosTCG DR-078U Shout.jpg|'DR-078【U】:' Shout ChaosTCG DR-079R Vow To Escape.jpg|'DR-079【R】:' Vow to Escape ChaosTCG DR-080R Difference In Opinions.jpg|'DR-080【R】:' Difference in Opinions ChaosTCG DR-081C Meeting Upon Waking.jpg|'DR-081【C】:' Meeting Upon Waking ChaosTCG DR-082C Sakura Ogami's Final Moment.jpg|'DR-082【C】:' Ōgami Sakura's Final Moment ChaosTCG DR-083C Violation Of The School Regulations.jpg|'DR-083【C】:' Violation of the School Regulations ChaosTCG DR-084U Waking.jpg|'DR-084【U】:' Waking ChaosTCG DR-085R Shadow Creeping Up.jpg|'DR-085【R】:' Shadow Creeping Up ChaosTCG DR-086C Call To The Gym.jpg|'DR-086【C】:' Call to the Gym ChaosTCG DR-087C Exchange Of Private Rooms.jpg|'DR-087【C】:' Exchange of Private Rooms ChaosTCG DR-088C Feigned Injuries.jpg|'DR-088【C】:' Feigned Injuries ChaosTCG DR-089U Monokuma Staring Intently.jpg|'DR-089【U】:' Monokuma Staring Intently ChaosTCG DR-090U Sakura Oogami's Suicide Note.jpg|'DR-090【U】:' Ōgami Sakura's Suicide Note ChaosTCG DR-091R Dissection Of Monokuma.jpg|'DR-091【R】:' Dissection of Monokuma |-| Set= Set cards which, when played, can cause the opponent or the player to add or remove cards from play, cause status effects and apply stat modifiers. These cards are exclusive to the 8-card booster packs. Card names translated by Xak at Chaos@NKDS (now defunct). ChaosTCG DR-092R Monokuma's Treasured Item.jpg|'DR-092【R】:' Monokuma's Treasured Item ChaosTCG DR-093U Picture Of Days Past.jpg|'DR-093【U】:' Picture of Days Past ChaosTCG DR-094U Secret Of The Data Processing Room.jpg|'DR-094【U】:' Secret of the Data Processing Room ChaosTCG DR-095C Hotcakes.jpg|'DR-095【C】:' Hotcakes ChaosTCG DR-096C Poison.jpg|'DR-096【C】:' Poison ChaosTCG DR-097U Monokuma Bottle.jpg|'DR-097【U】:' Monokuma Bottle ChaosTCG DR-098U Sandbag.jpg|'DR-098【U】:' Sandbag ChaosTCG DR-099C Immovable Evidence.jpg|'DR-099【C】:' Immovable Evidence ChaosTCG DR-100C Scissors.jpg|'DR-100【C】:' Scissors |-| Promo= Cards distributed exclusively to participants of the booster release commemoration event. Translations are needed for these two cards. ChaosTCG Promo 1.jpg|'DR-PR002:' 過去の清算 「Kirigiri Kyōko」 ChaosTCG Promo 2.jpg|'DR-PR001:' 理不尽な存在 「Monokuma」 |-| Playmat= A promotional cloth playmat for the game. ChaosTCG Playmat.jpg |-| Sleeves= Collectible packs of card storage sleeves sold in packs of 60. ChaosTCG Sayaka Maizono Sleeves.jpg|Sayaka Maizono theme ChaosTCG Junko Enoshima Sleeves.jpg|Junko Enoshima theme ChaosTCG Kyouko Kirigiri 2 Sleeves.jpg|Kyoko Kirigiri theme ChaosTCG Chihiro Fujisaki Sleeves.jpg|Chihiro Fujisaki theme ChaosTCG Monokuma 2 Sleeves.jpg|Monokuma theme ChaosTCG Monokuma Sleeves.jpg|Monokuma theme Pt. 2 ChaosTCG Kyouko Kirigiri Sleeves.jpg|Kyoko Kirigiri theme Pt. 2